Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to transparent display devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to transparent display devices including a transparent substrate and methods of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a display device having transparent or transmitting properties has been developed. For example, a base substrate having the transparent or transmitting properties may be employed to achieve a transparent display device. If a transparent resin substrate is implemented as the base substrate, a flexible transparent display device may be realized that may be capable of being folded or bended.
However, a resin material or a polymer material of the transparent resin substrate may be chemically modified during a device process to cause a deterioration of various properties of the base substrate or the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.